A False New Life
by Yami's Girl 117
Summary: After many attempts at a new life, Molly winds up in Castanet, where she begins to build up her own ranch. But what on earth was she thinking when she agreed to marry a man who secretly claims to be gay, just so he won't be kicked off the island? MolXJuli
1. Chapter 1

This was stirring around in my mind for a bit. I needed to set it loose. I know i have other stories, and I promise to work on them. But please, read and review this and enjoy.

This is my first Harvest Moon fic.

_**Chapter 1- Newest life, no love.**_

It was barely a warm Spring day on the previously abandoned ranch on Castanet Island.

"I can't believe that mayor tricked me into thinking that this ranch was free! What a friggin jerk!" A young girl said, walking up the beaten path way towards the surprisingly more beaten house. The girl, wearing a orange tank top and blue jean skirt, had a pretty face, perfectly framed by her short, brown, slightly messy bob. As young as she looked, the girl named Molly had actually just turned 20.

"Well, here we are, home sweet home." She said to herself. Well, so it would seem to the normal, human eye. In magical reality, Molly was actually speaking to an orange harvest sprite, named Finn.

"Well, look at it this way, at least it wasn't $20,000, like that house in the town. There isn't even land for you to plant on, a barn, a coop, and worst of all, there's no bed!" Molly shuddered at the end of his sentence.

"Finn, I'm afraid to sleep on the bed in his house. You don't know who did what on it. I can't wait to start making money." She said, slightly not looking forward towards her future.

Molly had originally lived on a ranch in Mineral Town, with her extremely large family. Everyday life there was boring, until 2 years ago, during the Winter before her 19th birthday. It would have been an understatement to say that Molly was quite fond of Dr. Trent, the Only Doctor in Mineral Town. He was 5 years older than her, but that didn't stop them from having feelings for each other. After spending time around the clinic during the day, Molly would easily sneak out of her house to spend the night with Trent, their actions unspeakable. After 4 town 'rumors,' 3 months together, 2 'scares,' and 1 of the best nights of the greatest passion, Trent broke up with her on Fall 6, the night before her 19th birthday. He claimed that it was the fact that their relationship was distracting him from his duty. Molly left that night for Forget Me Not Valley. But Trent's excuse was proved a lie when, after gone for only a month, Molly received a wedding invitation from her sister Claire. The groom? None other than Dr. Trent. It was for the best though, seeing as how Claire was closer in age and prettier. But hey, Molly had one thing on Claire. She banged him first.

Life in Forget Me Not Valley was a bit better. She had moved in with her sister Jill, and her brother in law, Cliff. Molly remembered when Cliff and her sister had been going out. Cliff was always shy, especially around girls, yet he always talked to Molly. At one point, Molly swore that if Cliff and her sister would ever break up, she'd go after him. But that never happened. Molly was happy for them, though. They were the cutest, perfect couple, and their life was soon improving with the impending birth of their first child. Molly took over the ranch work for her sister. Doing all his work took her mind off of Trent and boys in general. She didn't need them. However, one late night while walking home from Carter's and Flora's scandalous work tent by the mine, Molly stopped dead in her tracks. She tried to move, but her brain was sending useless signals. Only able to move her eyes, Molly soon noticed a figure with silver hair that shined in the moonlight, slowly stalking towards her.

"Hello, my dear." was all she heard before he carried her away.

The next morning, Molly had woken up in her bed. She remembered all that happened to her, but wasn't upset or afraid. Although what happened to her wasn't consensual, she wouldn't exactly call it rape. The young girl remembered that the mysterious man's spell had been lifted once he had started to kiss her. She had many opportunities to escape him because he wasn't forceful. Instead, she decided to go with the flow and return the pleasure he was giving her.

Next to her nightstand was a note that said "If you enjoyed last night, meet me again. Same time, same place. Love, Phantom Skye." She recalled that there was some unknown man stealing from the local villagers. But she didn't care, because she had found a new man.

Molly had again met with Skye that night, and kept meeting him for an entire week and a half.

But one night, he didn't show. Molly went home that night, and the next morning was awoken with a huge surprise. Her sister Jill pulled her out of bed, and brought her into town. There, in the middle of the walkway, was Mayor Thomas and his son, Harris, next to a handcuffed Skye.

"That's the man who stole my..." 5 town girls shouted at the same time when they had saw the suspect, all blushing profusely.

Molly was disgusted. Skye had made it look like he was a thief when in reality, the only things he stole was the innocence of young girls.

Each of the 5 girls went up and slapped the perverted thief across the face.

Molly walked up to him and stated bluntly, "My other brother in law had already taken me."

Then she punched him in the face.

"That was for standing me up last night."

She then packed her things and left for Verdure Island.

Life on Verdure Island was good. All the men there were married. There, she lived with her sister Chelsea, who had just married the sexy, rough animal trader named Vaughn. After breaking his hard shell when they were younger, Molly had dated Vaughn. Molly was 15 and Vaughn was 17. The two had fallen in love with each other, and had planned on eloping. The day before they were going to run away, Vaughn received a letter from his Aunt Mirabelle that a newly discovered island was in need of an animal trader for the new rancher. Unable to take Molly, because coincidentally, her sister was the rancher and would have sent her home, Vaughn left, telling Molly that he would always love her first.

Vaughn and Molly would stare at each other, and for the first month, never said anything to each other. One day, Chelsea had told them that she was going onto the mainland to buy things that she couldn't get on the island and wouldn't be back for 2 days.

While in the barn, milking the last cow, Molly was greeted by a warm, gloved hand on her shoulder.

Her eyes met his, seeing a familiar, tender look that once belonged only to her. His hand moved from her shoulder, and cupped her face, rubbing his thumb in a straight up and down motion on her cheek. "I've missed you." He said in a soft whisper. "I-I've missed you." She stuttered, feeling his love once again. He came down to her level, and gave her a passionate kiss, preventing her from saying anything further. They knew it was wrong, but they continued, expressing their love for each other on the barn floor. Day had turned to night, and instead of getting up, they stayed in each others arms.

The next day, Vaughn told Molly that he wanted to leave with her, and that this time, nothing would stop them. Before they were going to leave, they came together once more. But, in a blind moment of passion, Molly heard Vaughn call her "Chelsea."

Vaughn later went out to tend to the animals before leaving with his one, true love.

When he came back in, there was no trace of Molly anywhere. All that was left of her was a note saying

"My Dearest Vaughn,

I have always loved you and still do, but we aren't meant to be. I know that you still love me, but right now, your heart lies with and belongs to my sister. Please don't come after me, it will only cause pain. Give Chelsea my love, and know that you will always reside in my heart.

Love,

Molly"

Inside the note was a blue feather pin that Vaughn had given to Molly when they were younger.

He clenched the pin in his hand, pulled it to his heart, and let a small tear trickle down his face.

She was right. He loved Chelsea. But...he loved her as well.

On the ferry to Castanet, she met Finn, who told her some long boring story about how the island sucked and how she was supposed to fix it. She had no choice but to agree with him, seeing as how he looked like he was having an epileptic seizure when she was about to say no.

So here she was, ready to start a new. 'I just hope I can stay here for longer than a year.' She thought to herself. 'And never ever love a guy.'

---

Please Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Well, finally, here it is.

It's a lot of explanation of things, but you need to know it for what happens. So, it's basically foreshadowing-ish.

So it may be long and boring, but

THE END IS WORTH IT!!!! Especially for you Wizard fans out there.

Thank You to littleolmee, 13-days-2-glory, Flame Body, and JrocksAnime for taking the time to leave a review for my story. It really means a lot. So this

chapter is dedicated to you guys! Yay!!!

Disclaimer- I don't own Harvest Moon or any characters from the game.

*-*-*-*-*

_So here she was, ready to start a new. 'I just hope I can stay here for longer than a year.' She thought to herself. 'And never ever love a guy.'_

*-*-*-*-*

Chapter 2- Friends with Benefits

'Well, the bed's not too bad.' Molly thought to herself, lying on an old bed with a fairly new mattress. She tried not to let her mind ponder on what could have been performed on it. She started to close her heavy eyes, trying to drift in a well needed, relaxing sleep. The luxury of sleep had avoided her since her visit to her sister Chelsea's farm. The ferry ride lasted for three days, and in those three days, Molly cried instead of slept. She would cry until the sun rose the next morning, then would live a normal day. The final night, Molly promised herself that she would leave it behind on the ship, and never cry about it again.

Finn quickly looked over at Molly and realized that she was asleep. In a panic, he pulled at her collar "Molly, Hamilton told you to visit all the residents! Don't you think we should go before it gets too late?"

Molly opened one eye to look at her nuisance of a friend.

"We still got time, Finn." She said to him sleepily. Her opened eye quickly fluttered shut again. She had no intentions of meeting the other residents that day. After all, it was her first day here. They probably think that she's settling into her house.

"But Molly," Finn whined, taking another one of his famous epileptic fits. "We have to at least see the Harvest Goddess." His voice became more whiny with each word.

"A goddess, huh?" Molly said, thinking to herself aloud. "Alright, fine. But you have to lead the way. I can't understand this map at all!" She said, chucking the map in his direction. The map flew through the air, and swatted poor little Finn to the ground. "Oops, sorry." Molly said to Finn, as she got out of her bed to pick him up.

*-*-*-*-*

The two made their way up to the Garmon Mine district. Molly walked slowly, taking in the beauty of Castanet.

'I don't understand why nobody wants to live here. It's so peaceful.' She thought to herself. Her thinking was interrupted by her face running into tiny Finn.

"Why'd you stop?" She asked him, but soon found her answer. There in front of them was a young, freckled face, blond haired boy. He had a yellow t-shirt, red vest, denim shorts with a small pack around it and a white bandana tied around his head as a headband.

'Bah, a white bandana.' she thought, as an image of Vaughn flashed through her head. Molly blushed, but quickly rid herself of the thought and returned her gaze to the boy. By looking at him, Molly could tell that he was obviously frustrated. He finally took notice of her, and gave a small smile.

"Hi! You must be that new rancher." He said, but frowned slightly in confusion, "However, Hamilton made I sound like you were a man. Oh well, anyway, my name's Bo. What's yours?"

Bo stuck his right hand out to offer a handshake, and stuck the left behind his head. Molly took his offer and shook his hand.

"I'm Molly and I'm a girl, just to clear any confusion."

Bo laughed, then sighed. "I hope you're not on your way to the mine district."

"Actually I was, but why so down about it?" Molly asked him, a bit confused at him.

"The bridge is broken, and the only other way there is by taking the mine cart by the Church. But THAT'S broken as well!"

Molly put her hand on her chin.

"But don't worry, you're not missing out on anything up there. The blacksmith can't forge tools anymore because the fire in his stove won't light. The carpenter shop, where I work, hardly has any business because people can't afford our services because their businesses are down. The General Store only has junk, and the Accessory Shop...well, it's close until further notice." Bo said to her, his tone changing at the end.

Molly noticed this and decided to be nosy. After all, she was now a resident of this island and deserved to know all of it's gossip and problems.

"Why is it closed?" She tried to pry the information from him.

"Well..." Bo started, looking around to make sure no one was around. "A woman named Mira and her husband ran the shop together for 20 years. Before they opened the shop, Mira's nephew, Julius, was put into her care while his parents wandered around the world. They would visit once a year, but would only stay for two or three days. Julius worked in the shop too, but eventually left to wander as well. While wandering, he studied fashion and also became a metal-smith, able to design any kind of accessory. When he came back, he was rather more flamboyant than he was before, always 'in fashion.' He started working again in the shop, putting his metal smith abilitys to use. Upon his return, some of the townspeople became wary about Julius' looks, and would talk about him constantly. Pretty soon, half of the town suspected that Julius was...gay, and they wanted to kick him out of town, claiming that he was a bad influence on their children. Mira's husband, however, was able to fight them off, and made sure they didn't bother Julius. Well, last year, around this time, Mira's husband passed away. With him out of the picture, Mayor Hamilton forced Julius to leave. Ever since, Mira has been depressed, not only losing her husband, but the closest thing she had to a son was forced into exile. Everyday, she visits her husbands grave and prays in the Church."

Molly didn't agree with the towns actions at all and became a little enraged. "So what if Julius is gay. Don't they realize that homosexuality isn't anything bad? It's not like he was going to hurt any of them."

"The real problem, is that Julius never came out and said he was. The town jumped to conclusions without giving him a chance to really fight it. He would deny the accusations, but the only one who knew the truth was Mira's husband."

"I kinda wish I never came here." Molly stated, taking in all the information she had received. Sure it was a nice island, but the townspeople seemed very old fashioned. 'I just hope they don't find out about my past relationships. Especially about me and Vaughn!' She thought to herself, frowning a bit.

"Well, right now, it's the least of my problems. I have to get this bridge fixed so I can get back home." Bo said to her, interrupting her thoughts. Just as he finished his sentence, a loud, growling noise came from his stomach, causing Molly's eyes to widen.

"Ugh, it's so hard to work on an empty stomach!" Bo said, as he wrapped his arms around his torso.

"Do you want me to get you something?" Molly asked him, figuring she could try to help him.

Bo thought for a second. "Actually, you wouldn't happen to have strawberries and milk, would you?"

Molly took her small backpack off and looked inside. She pulled out a carton of milk and a small container of fruit, mostly filled with strawberries.

"I took some of the fruit salad my sister made before I got on the ferry to come here. She put too many strawberries in it, and I wasn't able to finish, so here."

She handed him the container and then gave him he milk. "My brother-in-law takes care of the animals on my sisters ranch, and they have an overload of milk...Especially since it's his favorite... Mine too."

"Are you sure I can have this?" Bo asked her. Molly smiled at him and nodded her head. Bo quickly ate and went straight to work. Within twenty minutes, the bridge was finally repaired, and both were able to cross.

"Thanks again for the food. Your sister and brother-in-law must work really hard, because it tasted so good!" Bo said to Molly, as they were making their way to the small mining village. They both stopped at the first building in sight.

"This is where I work. Do you wanna come in and meet my boss?"

Molly shrugged her shoulders. She wanted to go back to bed, but as long as she was here, she might as well introduce herself. The two walked in and were greeted by a man behind a counter. He had long navy blue hair tied into a pony tail and a navy blue mustache, which didn't really surprise Molly, seeing as how half of the people she knew had funky hair. He wore a white t shirt, a blue denim vest, and brown pants. He also wore an orange bandana around her neck. Molly shuddered. She was kind of tired of seeing bandanas.

"Dale, this is Molly, the new rancher." Bo said to the man, whose name was Dale. Dale stuck his hand out to shake her hand. Molly took it as he spoke to her.

"Hello Molly. I'm Dale, the carpenter of this island. I take it you live on the ranch right down the pathway?"

Molly nodded her head and took her hand back.

Dale turned to Bo and said "I take it you fixed the bridge?"

"Yep!" Bo replied to him.

"Good." Dale started, "Now we'll be able to get back to the forest and chop more wood. By the way, have you seen Luke? He left yesterday to gather the wood, but I guess he saw that the bridge was broken and decided to go back to the forest. I hope he's alright."

Molly looked at Dale. "Your son's missing?" She asked him. Dale shook his head at her.

"Probably not missing, but if you happen to see him, would you tell him that I'm looking for him?"

"Sure, what does he look like?" She asked him.

"He's got blue hair and a bandana on his head. He's also got a bandage on his nose."

Molly sighed to herself. 'Another bandana... Seriously?' She thought.

"Okay Dale. I'll keep an eye out for him. I'm gonna check out the rest of the district, okay?"

Dale nodded and went back behind his counter. "See ya. And don't forget to come here when you want to upgrade your house." He called to her as she was leaving.

"Yeah, we'll see about that." She mumbled to herself.

Molly began walking, but felt a little tug on her shirt.

"Molllllyyyy" Finn whined to her. "We have to see the Harvest Goddess!!!"

Molly sighed "But Finn, I wanna look around." Molly ignored his continued whining and kept walking. She went to go into the General Store, but read a sign on the door that said "Out to lunch with my husband." Molly shrugged and went to the next store. 'Hmm...it's the Accessory Shop.' She said as she walked up the

platform to the store. On the door, there was a sign that looked a bit weathered. It said "Closed Forever" in neat cursive. Molly shook her head as she recalled the story, then continued to the next shop. When she opened the door, the first thing she saw was an older man with a scowl on his face. He was balding on the top of his head, yet had a thick amount of white hair on the bottom. He had an almost Chinese style mustache and goatee, and was wearing an orange

shirt, orange gloves, jeans, brown boots, and a blue apron.

"And what will you be needing, lassie?" He said to her in a harsh, Scottish accent.

(Yes, this is how I imagine Ramsey talking, lol. Think Sean Connery-ish)

"Um, I just wanted to introduce myself. I'm Molly, the new rancher." She said to him, still holding onto the door. A Spring breeze blew in and made it's way to the man.

"Well don't just stand there and let the cold come in, close the door." He said to her, still a bit harshly.

Molly did as he said and took a few steps inside. She wasn't intimidated by him, seeing as how she had dealt with this kind of attitude before, but decided that going against him wouldn't be a good idea. Especially since he had a crap load of metal tools within his reach.

"Now, you say you're the new rancher? Hmm, you're a woman, not even, a child at that. You think that you're going to be able to handle a ranch, lassie?" The man asked her, stroking his goatee.

"As a matter of fact," Molly began, trying her best to keep her cool, "everyone in my entire family owns a ranch."

"Is that so? And what ranches might these be?" The man asked, now folding his arms and staring at Molly intently.

"Well, my mother and father own the ranch in Mineral Town and my sister Claire helps them out. My sister Jill owns the ranch in Forget -Me-Not Valley and my sister Chelsea is the famous rancher who brought the Sunshine Islands back to life. My brother Jack is the-"

"Okay, lassie, I get the picture. Your father couldn't leave your mother alone, and now they have an overload of you vermin."

Molly began to fume at his statement.

"Well, I'm Ramsey, by the way, and I own this shop. But don't ask me to forge anything for you. I can't because the fire is practically dead." Ramsey looked the girl up and down, taking in every detail. After a long moment, he finally spoke to her.

"Hmm, I think we can trust you to rejuvenate Castanet. Do you think that you're up to the challenge?"

"As long as there are no men involved." The sentence escaped her lips, but she quickly brought her hands to her mouth, realizing that what she said was indeed not just a thought.

"Nonsense, child, there are far too many energetic, young men on this island to avoid. With a pretty face like yours, you're practically asking them to jump your bones!" The older man chuckled, as a blush crept up onto Molly's face.

"Haha...yeah...well...um, I'm going...to leave now." Molly said to him, slowly backing p to the door.

"Just remember, lassie, I'm counting on you to bring my fire back!" He said to her as she was half way out the door.

"Matches." She said, then closed the door, although she could hear him yell that he already tried it, and that she shouldn't be a 'smart arse.' Whatever that meant.

"Molly?" Finn asked her as she walked off the platform. She looked at him, nodding her head to let him know she had his attention.

"What did he mean by 'jump your bones?'"

Molly held up her arms and moved them frantically saying "Uhh, nothing. Um Hey, where does the Harvest Goddess live?"

Her attempt to change the subject worked when she saw Finn's face lighten up.

"Oh yeah, the Harvest Goddess. Come on!"

And he flew off towards the pathway.

*-*-*-*-*

Molly could not believe her eyes. Standing in front of her was a beautiful, towering woman wearing a sky blue dress, her aquamarine hair went on for yards, held together in a braid, toning to a dark blue at the end. she walked barefoot, yet was adorned in golden jewelry.

"Why, hello young Molly. It's nice that you have finally decided to visit me." The woman said to her.

Molly looked at her in awe, barely able to utter the words that came to mind. "H-how did you know my name?" Her lips formed, with a barely audible sound breaking through them.

"I'm the Harvest Goddess. It is my duty to know the names of all that I watch over. I have lived for a countless number of years, and I take joy in watching the lives of the humans in this world. I can tell you everything that has happened in a persons life." She said to her, gracefully walking closer to the young brunette before her.

Molly turned a a light red at the Goddess' statement. "Heh, well I'm sure my life was way too boring for you to watch." She said nervously.

The woman looked at her and gave a little chuckle. "Oh, Molly. Your life is actually the one I enjoy the most. The love, the heartbreak, the secrets, it's like a soap opera that never loses it's edge."

Molly turned red but frowned. "At least one of us is enjoying my life."

The Harvest Goddess gave her a cunning smile. "Oh young Molly, fear not. For your life is going to take a dramatic change for the better. You will find love and happiness, and you'll never want anything else...But" The Goddess gave a small chuckle before continuing "to get to that life, you are going to have to face a few challenges. Not to mention a past love life complicating your future one before it even starts."

Molly was utterly confused. "How can something that hasn't happened yet be complicated by something else?" She asked her, wanting to know exactly what was going to happen to her.

The Goddess gave a little smile. "That, my dear, young Molly, I can not elaborate on, for if you should find out, you will prevent it, and that simply can not happen. However, I can tell you this. Do not avoid the young men on this island. They will become a part of your life, and you will eventually need them for somethings."

"Alright. I'll give socializing with men of my age group one more try." Molly said, her voice showing that she obviously wanted nothing to do with men.

"Good, and while you're at it, I need you to ring the five bells so the Goddess Tree can be restored. Any questions?" She said to Molly.

Molly stared at her. "Yeah, um, what?"

The Goddess sighed. "The island is practically dead, but if you restore the land by ringing the five bells, then my brother, the Harvest King, can restore my tree so that this will never happen again. Got it?"

Molly gave her a funny look. She wanted to just get out of there. "Uh, yeah, sure. I um, have to go now."

The Goddess clapped her hands together. "Oh, yes. And make sure when you visit Harmonica Town tonight, you meet everyone there. And I mean everyone!" The Goddess winked at her.

Molly gave a light "Eh heh" Laugh before she turned around and left.

'What a weirdo.' Molly thought to herself. 'She starts out all refined like a lady of high class, and then she goes into how she snoops on peoples lives.' Molly sighed aloud.

"Where are you going?" Finn called out, as he flew over to Molly and tugged on her shirt.

Molly stopped in her tracks and looked at him. "Home" She said, then continued down the beaten pathway.

Once again, Finn took one of his fits "But the Harvest Goddess wants you to meet everyone and-"

Molly grabbed him by the back of his little shirt and shook her head. "This isn't going to work out if you keep taking these fits and telling me what I should do."

He looked at her with pleading eyes. "Alright, alright. I'll go socialize." She said, as she passed her house without stopping like she had planned.

*-*-*-*-*

It was dark out when Molly finally came up to the last house in Harmonica Town. She was relieved that it was almost over. She met a fisherman, a nurse, the family that runs the Inn, the family that runs the bar, the women in the tailor shop, and the doctors nurse. But surprisingly, all the 'young men' in these families were all off doing their own things around the island. 'Oh well, Harvest Goddess. I tried.' She said as she came to the last door. "A wizard, huh?" She said aloud, reading the sign outside his house.

"L-let's g-go Molly. The s-sign says h-he's not home." Finn said to her, his voice a little shaky. It was true, the sign did say that he was out, but she didn't believe it.

"What, are you scared?" She asked him.

"A-a little bit." He said to her. Molly gave him a funny look.

"Then stay out here. However, I'm going in." Molly said, as she pushed Finn to the side. Molly reached for the door handle, and surprisingly, it was unlocked. She walked in and closed the door behind her, leaving Finn by himself. She looked around the single room house. A table with a crystal ball, a desk and chair with papers everywhere. Countless books on the bookshelf, a kitchen with pots full of funky colored goos and things she had no way of explaining. There was a staircase that led up to a platform where a telescope that went out the roof was. In front of the telescope was a tan, handsome man with short grayish silver, or maybe it was a mixture of platinum blond hair, and a braid on the side. He wore white pants, black boots, a black turtle neck and a purple jacket. He wore jewelery, from rings to thick silver chains. His eyes were two different colors, the left green and the right gold. Under the gold eye was a white marking, it's meaning unknown.

"What are you...doing here?" The man said to her, not looking in her direction.

"I wanted to introduce myself." Molly said to him.

He looked at her with an uninterested expression on his face.

"...Can't you...read? The sign says...that I am out." He said to her, wanting her to leave.

Molly gestured to where he was standing. "Obviously you're not." She retorted.

The man walked gracefully down the stairs and stood in front of Molly, he was only a few inches taller than her. His eyes inspected every inch of her.

"You are...different...from the others. They come here in...fear. You come here with...confidence and...curiosity...I like that." He finally said to her.

Molly smirked at him, checking him out as well. "Thanks. You're pretty hot yourself." She was starting to feel like her old self.

The man gave her a funny look, then proceeded to introduce himself. "I'm the Wizard...but most of the residents...believe that I'm just...a fortune teller, which I am...in addition to my...wizardry powers."

"Ok...but what's your name." Molly asked him, curious to find out what this hunk in front of her was called.

"Name?...I don't give...my name out...I believe that a name can be used...to control it's owner...And I do not wish to be controlled...by just anyone."

Molly put her hand to her chin. "Ahh, a dominance issue. I like that...But I bet I could get your name out of you if I wanted."

The Wizard shook off her comment. "...How about you?" He asked her.

"Oh right! My name is Molly. I just moved here today. I live in that crappy house on the ranch by the Garmon Mine District. I'm the new rancher, unfortunately." She said to him.

He looked at her. "...You...talk a lot." Molly gave him a funny look, feeling offended by his comment.

"Well, you talk funny, like you don't know what words to use." She fired back at him. The Wizard was a bit shocked.

"...I-I did not mean it as...an insult. I am very...straightforward...I speak my thoughts."

Molly rolled her eyes and brushed it off. "Whatever. Anyway, you said that you can tell fortunes?"

The Wizard nodded and walked towards the table at the center of his house. "...Yes...I can read minds and...see the future as well."

Molly ran over to the table, almost knocking over the crystal ball. "Can you tell me mine? I was talking to the Harvest Goddess today and she was hinting at what my future would be, but wouldn't tell me." She said, while the Wizard was holding the ball in place so it would not fall.

"I normally take offerings...but I will...make an exception." He began to rub the crystal ball, as a light glow came around it. He made a confused face as he looked into the ball. "It seems that...I can only see...your near future."

Molly scowled as she looked at the ball. "The Harvest Goddess probably did that...Well, what happens in my near future."

The Wizard looked closer into his ball. Suddenly, a blush came across his tanned face and he became at a loss for words.

"What? Is it embarrassing?" Molly asked him, wanting him to tell her what was going on.

The Wizard pulled Molly over to where he was standing, her back to him. "...Look." (BTW-The vision doesn't show HOW and exactly WHEN it would happen)

Molly leaned over to look into the ball. Inside, she saw a small scene where she and...the Wizard? were-"Oh My God" She said, as she quickly whipped around. But as she did so, part of what she had seen had happened. The Wizard had been close behind her, leaning a bit over her shoulder to witness the scene again, to make sure what he saw was real. When Molly turned around, their lips met. They both froze, staring wide eyed at each other, blushing madly, lips still intact. However, they did not back off. Both the Wizard and Molly closed their eyes and deepened the kiss. Molly wrapped her arms around the magician, while one of his ran though her hair, the other around the petite girl's waist. Her tongue went against his teeth, causing them to open and allow entrance to the inside of his mouth. She teased his, luring his to follow hers back into her mouth.

Wizard pulled away from her, both out of breath. "...Did you...finish the vision?"

Molly shook her head. "No...What happened next?" she said in a seductive voice.

The Wizard blushed once again. "Unfortunately, it predicted that...we would engage in an act...only to be done...after vowing a union of...marriage..." He replied to her.

Molly came closer to the Wizard, and once again put her arms around him. "What's so unfortunate about that?" She asked, pulling him closer and closer.

"Well..."

_he started, gulping as she began to kiss his neck._

"...we are not married..."

_Molly pulled off his jacket._

"and I do not plan to be..."

_She removed his turtle neck, revealing his well toned, tanned chest._

"for I will live many years..."

_She pushed him towards his bed._

"while the people around me..."

_Molly unbuckled his belt and pulled down his pants._

"will perish..."

_She pulled off her own shirt._

"Therefore I do not engage in relationships..."

_Wizard stepped out of his pants and removed Molly's shorts._

"so my life will not be filled with grief."

_Molly pushed him on the bed and straddled across him._

"Haven't you ever heard of friends with benefits?" she asked him.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Well that was exciting. I'm sorry that you had to wait so long for chapter two.

Here is my list of excuses.

1) We switched Internet providers.

2) They didn't give us a wireless adapter, so we had to order one.

3) The shipment got delayed because we had a snow storm.

4)After that storm, we had another, which gave me a six day vacation

from school. Shoveling anyone?

5)Been obsessed with ChelseaXVaughn fics, so I've spent my time

reading them.

6) I have a ChelseaXVaughn oneshot in the makings and I HAD to start

it.(almost done by the way)

7) I have a VaughnXChelsea story bothering the heck out of me, that I

have to start writing.

8) Life...yeah

9) I was going to make this 2 separate chapters, but then I decided

that you guys have waited long enough. So, I kept it this long.

I thing this is the longest chapter I've ever written (with the

exception of the VaughnXChelsea one shot, which is pretty long already.)

So imma start my new fic, and hopefully finish the next chapter of my

Yu-Gi-Oh! Fic DoBG.


End file.
